My Worst Nightmare
by chaseluvers
Summary: a mini series about a trip with Chase and Cameron to australia. Please read The Story of Chase and Cameron before you read this.
1. Chapter 1

Chase wakes up to a beautiful Sydney summer morning. He gets changed into his swimsuit and goes to the pool to do a few laps before he starts the day. After doing 2km, he goes back up to the room. Cameron is up and feeding Ella.  
Rc "Good morning".  
Ac "Morning."   
They kiss.  
Ac "I've ordered breakfast for us. It should be up soon"  
Rc "Great. I'm starving."  
Five minutes later the breakfast comes. They sit down and eat it before going and getting ready for the day.  
Rc "I was thinking we should go to Circular Quay and hop on a faerie and do a tour of the Harbour"  
Ac "That sounds like a good idea. I'll just get Ella ready than we can go."

They walk down to the Harbour. Cameron spots the Louis Vuitton store and immediately dashes in.  
Ac "I promise I'll be quick."  
She gives Ella to Chase, grabs her wallet and darts in. She appears ten minutes later with a sad look on her face.   
Rc "What's wrong?"  
Ac "I found the wallet that I've been dying to have for ages now but then I saw the price tag and realised we couldn't afford it."  
Rc "Honey, if you really want it. You can have it."  
Ac "No, it's ok. I'll just wait for it to go on sale."  
Rc "Honey, it's Louis Vuitton. Nothing ever goes on sale."  
He hands Ella to her and goes into the store. He comes out two minutes later with a bag in tow.  
Rc "You wanted the wallet, and I got you the wallet."  
Ac "Thank you, but we can't afford to buy it."  
Rc "Well, it's too late because they have a no returns policy and actually, we can afford it."  
Ac "How?"  
Rc "When my dad died, he left me some money that was put away for when I needed it. Before the trip, I withdrew some of it."  
Ac "And why didn't you tell me this?"  
Rc "Because, I didn't want my dad to be the one supporting our family. I want to support you and Ella myself."  
Ac "I would love you even if we were poor and we were living on the streets. Well, OK, maybe not the living on the streets part but, money has nothing to do with the love that I have for you. I didn't even think you were rich when we started working together. I fell in love with you. Not because you had money. Now, can we please get going."  
Rc "Sure. I love you too."

They collect their tickets from the ticket machine and line up at the nearest gate. When the faerie arrives, they get on board and sit in the middle seats of the main cabin. They faerie starts up and leaves the harbour. They take photo's of the harbour, the Opera House, The Harbour Bridge, they even take a picture of them sharing a kiss. All is well until…BOOM! The cabin fills with smoke. There are screams coming from every direction. The window shatters and glass flies everywhere. They both look at each other.  
Rc "Honey are you alright"  
Ac "I'm fine. My arm's broken though. You?"   
Rc "Just a few scratches and I think I might have some burns."   
Ac "Ella. Where's Ella?"  
Rc "She's right here. She's just fine. A little noisy though."  
Ac "Chase, we've got to get off this boat."  
They pick up their stuff and follow the crowd to the exit. There's more smoke coming from the exit but it's the only way out. They cover Ella with a blanket and run out of the cabin onto the deck. Only now they're seeing what happened. A large vessel has collided with the faerie. There are dead bodies in the water. There are people with gashes on their heads and burns to their bodies. They spot a rescue boat nearby and along with the other people trying to get off, immediately run over to it and climb in. They get to the shore and just sit there looking at what happened. They hold each other tight and then Chase feels something at the back of Ella's head. Something that he didn't feel before. Something that just doesn't seem right. He removes his hand and looks at it with horror. It's covered in blood. Cameron looks at him with fright and then looks down at Ella. Her body's gone lifeless.  
Rc "HELP! Somebody!"  
They spot an ambulance and run for it. They tell the paramedic their situation and they get in the ambulance and drive full speed ahead to a hospital. Away from the disaster that's turned their holiday, into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Harbour...  
rc: HELP! Somebody please!  
ac: anybody?  
an ambulance driver comes upto them and asks what's wrong...  
rc: we were on the faerie when the accident happened and when we got off of it we noticed that our daughter Ella had a shard of glass in her head. Please help us.  
ambo: Yeah sure. Follow me.  
They follow him and get in the ambulance and rush off to the nearest hospital. 

ambo: 18 month old girl, trauma to the head, we need to get her to an or stat  
Cameron starts to cry as she and Chase are stopped at the door leading into the OR theatres.  
rc: It's all my fault. If I hadn't have suggested that we go on the stupid thing then we wouldn't be here. It's all my fault. I'm the worst father in the world.  
ac: Chase this wasn't your fault.  
rc: Yes it was. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have done it. Why did I have to be so stupid.  
ac: Chase stop it. It's NOT your fault. I was the one who got us down here. If anything it's my fault.  
rc: We're horrible parents.  
Chase and Cameron sit there for the next four hours just holding hands.

The doctor comes out of the OR to Chase and Cameron.  
rc: How is she?  
D: She's in a stable condition but she'll need to stay here for at least a week or so, so we can keep an eye on her.  
ac: Well thank you doctor.  
Just then a nurse comes through the doors  
N: Doctor she's crashing  
The doctor run's back in leaving Cameron in tears and Chase holding Cameron and yet again waiting for whats to come. 

The doctor comes back out ten minutes later.  
rc: What happened?  
D: She had some internal bleeding which we managed to stop but i'm so sorry. She's in a coma. Chances of her waking up aren't good. They say if you talk to them, they have a better chance of coming out of the coma.  
ac: Can we go and see her?  
D: Yes you can.  
ac: (to Chase) Do you mind if I go in their first, alone?  
rc: Sure. I'll be out here waiting. I love you alot Cameron and I'm really sorry.  
ac: Chase, I love you. Stop blaming yourself.

Ella's room...  
ac: Ella I'm so sorry for everything. I'm a horrible mother.  
Cameron starts crying and just looks at her daughter.  
ac: I never told you the story of how I met your father did I? It was about four or five years ago. He was already working with House and I was just starting. I was introduced to him first. We worked together for at least a year before...that night. I'm not going to say what happened but there were drugs involved. Which you should never do drugs. If I ever catch you with drugs, you will be in so much trouble! anyway, after that night we just started dating. We went to carnivals, his favourite restaurant, the one behind the mcdonalds, funny story that one, I dented his car, there was that time where house found the security footage of us kissing when we hadn't told anyone about us, that's how they found out. We've been there for each other through everything. He was there for me when my mum died, I was there for him when he got shot, we've just been there. You are the best thing that's ever happened to us. When your dad found out he was going to be a father, it was the best moment in his life. Ella, you're the best thing that could've ever happened to me and I'm so sorry. I Love You.  
She gets up and goes outside to see Chase with his head in his hands. She sits next to him, gives him a kiss, then he gets up and goes into her room.

Ella's room...  
rc: you must think I'm the worst father. I don't know what I was thinking taking you on the faerie. I only wanted to show you and your mum a bit of my life growing up. Ella you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me and I'm sorry I've been the worst father. I don't know what my life would be like without you, and now I might never know what it's like to watch you grow. I might now never see you on your first day of school, your first boyfriend, you walking across the stage in your cap and gown, going to college, and I might never be able to walk you down the aisle and watch you have your own family. I'm so sorry. But I've hurt your mum the most. She's the only person, besides you, I've ever really loved, and now I'm the one to have hurt her this bad. I'm the worst father and husband. I don't deserve you two. Ella, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I Love You.  
He kisses her forehead with tears streaming down his face, and leaves. 

Over the next week, Cameron and Chase do nothing more than stay by their daughters bedside only leaving for food, showers and the occasional toilet break. On her ninth night of being in the hospital, everyone is asleep. It appears as if nothing could wake them up until they hear a cry. Chase and Cameron both wake up to their daughter crying. Cameron picks her up and holds her as if to never let her go. Chase holds Cameron as tight as he can. They both look at Ella and say they love her.


End file.
